


Criminals

by Commanderbabycakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Cop AU, Death, Drugs, M/M, Rape, Sex, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderbabycakes/pseuds/Commanderbabycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman: the detective of the Detroit police station. Probably one of the smartest and brave, risk takers you will ever meet.</p><p>Erwin smith: recruit from the Seattle police department. Transferred to Detroit. Head detective. The brains of every operation.</p><p>Levi ackerman was the head detective for the Detroit police station. He had solved almost every crime given to him. Once the tall blonde, handsome man, transferred from Seattle, enters his life, he becomes his partner and steals his rank in the department. The two men have to work together to keep their jobs. It's a little hard when Erwin finds levi to be the most attractive man he's met. Levi tries to put his job, before his love life, but he can't seem to do it, when he finds that Erwin is the most important thing to him.</p><p>Warning: sex, and violence.</p><p>This fic is mostly Eruri but there will be scenes between different relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi crossed one leg over the other as he set down his coffee cup on his large mahogany desk. The light shining above him was dimmed and the only other light, bleeding into the room, was the bitter sunlight through the blinds on the window. He was overlooking the files laid in neat piles in front of him. He grunted as he became deep in thought, with a frown painted upon his face as he furrowed his rather thin eyebrows. There was a light knock on the door and levi lifted his head as he was lifted from his reverie.  
"Mm, come in." He mumbled and looked back down at the files. The door creaked open, and a bald man stepped in. Levis eyes flickered up at the man. "Ah, Shadis. Are there any reports for me?" He asked and folded his hands on his desk and tilted his head.  
Shadis stepped in and closed the door. He tossed another, neatly put together file on Levi's desk. Levi picked up the file and looked at the case. He exhaled as he flipped the pages.  
"A lot of cases have been rolling in lately, Detective." He addressed, levi. 

"Yea. I suppose." He said as he tapped his chin, without looking up. Shadis' footsteps made the floorboards creak as he guided himself to a cushy chair in front of Levi's desk. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it in between his yellowing teeth.  
"Is it okay if I smoke in here?" He asked as he got out his small, red lighter.  
"I'd prefer you do it outside." He nodded his head over towards the door. 

Shadis let out a deep laugh and put his smoke back in his pocket. There was another small knock on the door and it opened slowly.  
Levi and Shadis both turned their faces towards the door.  
A tall, blonde man entered the room. He wore a beige jacket and had an emerald pendant hanging from his neck. "Is this detective Ackerman's office?" He asked and looked at the two men.  
"Yeah, who's asking?" Levi muttered. Before the man could answer, Shadis stood up to introduce him. "Levi, this is Erwin Smith. He was transferred here from Seattle." He explained.  
"Yeah?" Levi asked and looked back down at his paper, without a single trace of interest in his voice.

"He'll be your new partner from now on."  
At that moment, Levi's frown deepened and he looked up at the two men. "I work alone." He snapped, through clenched teeth. 

"Levi. Darius requires you have a new partner." Shadis said, calmly.  
"Screw Darius. I work alone." His voice was deadly and venomous, it could've made someone weak in the knees.  
"Levi." Shadis said in a louder tone, and Levi stopped, looking at the new face of the tall man named, Erwin Smith.

Erwin held his hand out, to shake Levi's. He refused and looked back down at his paper. "Show him to his office." He growled. "You start your job tomorrow."  
***  
"Levi." Erwin slipped into Levi's office. It had been almost a week since he started his new job. Levi looked up from his work. "What is it?" He deadpanned.  
"There's been a murder at the Trost Manor." He said, while holding papers in his hand.  
"Murder?" Levi asked, slightly intrigued. "Yes, we have to get there, immediately." He replied and tapped his foot, as if he was impatient to get there. "Yea. I'm coming." He put his hands down on his desk as he got up and slung his dark brown satchel over his shoulder.  
"Let's go." They headed out of the department and Levi got into the drivers side of the car.  
As Erwin got in, levi glared at him. "I swear, if you get this car dirty, I will beat the shit out of you." He snarled and put the car into ignition. "Terribly sorry, detective." He apologized with a smug smile. 

"Tch, fucking brown noser." He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.  
"What do you mean?" Erwin asked and looked at him, with a smile still on his face.  
"You suck up to your superiors just to get what you want." He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I bet you'd even let em' fuck you in the ass, if you got something that you wanted in return."  
Levi heard Erwin chuckle.  
"Who ever said you were my superior?" He crossed his arms and looked out the window. "We're partners, which means we're both equal in rank." He corrected.

"Hm, Erwin. Tell me. Do you take it dry, or do you like it all lubed up, before people fuck you?" 

"Why? Are you planning on fucking me?" He gave Levi a smirk. 

"Of course not, you ass-licker." His scowl deepened as he drove to Trost Manor. When they got out of the car Erwin walked over to Levi.  
"Hm, who would've thought. Such a respected man, could have such a foul mouth." He pulled out his camera from his bag. There were already people gathered outside the large mansion, looking frightened. A police officer showed them inside towards the body. When they entered the house, everything was elegant and beautiful. They eventually found the body of the decapitated man, laying on the floor, lifeless but still warm. Erwin snapped a few pictures while Levi inspected the man. He pulled on his latex rubber gloves and started to search the man's pockets. He pulled out a wallet along with an ID.  
He looked at the name, age, and birthdate of the man that had just been murdered. "Search around the house for clues." Levi told the other men and walked around, with Erwin by his side. The room they wandered into smelled like cheap cleaning products and was completely dark. They both pulled out flashlights, to guide their way through the room. "So." Levi started. "How many cases did you solve, back in Seattle?" He asked as he looked around.  
"I don't know. A lot." Erwin shrugged. "Levi." He tugged at his jacket and levi turned around. Trailing along the floor, were dark red foot prints. Levi's dull expression turned to almost fearful as he clicked off his flashlight and did the same to Erwin's.  
"Levi Wha-" levi quickly cupped both of his hands over Erwin's mouth. "Shut up, dumb ass." He whispered quietly. He turned his head from side to side. "The murderer is still in the house." He said slowly, but surely.  
Erwin gulped hard as levi took his small hands away. Levi held up one finger as he backed away from the wall, that they had been leaning against. He took a small gun from his pocket and Erwin did the same. Levi motioned for Erwin to come over to him, as he peeked behind a wall. They quietly walked back into the light. A shot rung throughout the house and they both quickly ducked. "He's in the dining area!!" Someone screamed and there was another shot heard. "Shit." Levi whispered and looked back at Erwin. "Let's go."  
"Rodger." Erwin responded and they loaded some extra bullets into their hand guns as they ran downstairs. More bloody footprints led to the dining area and then to the kitchen. Levi could practically hear his own heartbeat now, and Erwins ragged breath became a little louder. There was a loud clank from the kitchen and levi readied his gun. He nodded his head toward the entrance of the kitchen and their quiet footsteps seemed deafening in the almost deadly silent room.  
Levi bit his lip. He could practically taste the blood already. Levi held the handle tighter, until his palms turned white. He looked around. He spotted a quick movement and swiftly turned around, pointing his gun. When he saw the plump man, standing there, pointing his gun at Erwin, he pulled the trigger and the shot echoed through the room. Levi clamped his eyes shut and the smoke from the shot disappeared. He opened his eyes once again, to see the man, fall to his knees. He had delivered the fatal blow to the man's head. The blood gushed from his now visible brain. The gun dropped from his hand and he fell, face first into the tile. 

Erwin pressed his back up against the wall and placed his hand on his chest. "Geez, you killed him." He breathed.  
"He was about to shoot you. You should be grateful that you're not dead." He lowered his gun and his heart rate slowed down. "Why'd you save me though?" Erwin got off of the wall and walked towards Levi. "I can't be responsible for anymore deaths than I've caused, already." He responded.  
Erwins breath became less ragged and he looked at the man on the floor, bleeding out from his head. "What do you think he was after?" He bent over a little. He could smell the blood from where he was standing. "I don't know." Levi said and poked his head around the kitchen for about a minute, before walking back over to Erwin. "C'mon. Let's get these bodies bagged up for inspection, and do some interrogating, to find out why this happened." Levi walked out of the room, sticking his gun back onto his belt, while Erwin snapped a photo of the man lying dead on the cold, blood stained floor of the kitchen. He put his gun away as well and walked back outside with Levi, while the bodies were being bagged.

•••


	2. Chapter 2

A-ah..." Levi moaned as he was pressed up against the wooden desk in Erwin's small office. The room was rather hot now. The door was locked and the windows started to fog.  
"Please...harder..." Levi begged as erwin pressed his cock further in his ass. Levis moans were perfect and sexy, just like Erwin had imagined them to be.  
"E-erwin....I'm gonna-"-  
\--  
"Erwin!" Levi shouted as he noticed he was dozing off while he was talking to him. Erwin suddenly snapped awake and looked at Levis face, which was scrunched up in annoyance at Erwins ignorance. "S-sorry." I just fell asleep for a quick moment..." He said and rubbed his eyes, sleepily. He pushed the blonde strands of hair falling into his eyes, away from his face.

Levi sighed. "As I was saying." He snapped and glared at him, scolding him for his ignorance. "Shadis rounded up some guys, who might be apart of that murder that happened a few days ago." He explained and eyed Erwin, for his lids were slowly melting over his eyes like candle wax.

Levi let out a quiet groan as he snapped his fingers to wake him up again. "Huh, yeah yeah..." He mumbled as his eyes opened and he rubbed them to stay awake.

"O-oh. Sorry. When're we gonna-" he yawned, "do the interrogating?" He asked sleepily and ran his hand down his face, rubbing his eyes on the way down.  
"I dunno. I haven't asked Shadis yet. But I think-" he was interrupted by a low snore.  
He growled and clenched his fists, while biting down on his lip, hard.  
"Erwin!" He yelled at him and scowled.  
Erwin jolted up once more, caught in the middle of a loud snore. Levi was sitting on the edge of the large desk with one leg crossed over the other. He sighed. 

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" His voice sounded a bit concerning, and once he heard the tone of his question, he added a click of his tongue, to make it sound like he didn't really care too much, even though he did.

"Not really. It's really not-" he yawned once more, "a big deal. It's nothing to get hung about." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Levi's face, who's expression was softer now. 

Levi got up from his sitting place. The soft sound of his shoes beating against the floorboards, filled the room, sounding somewhat rhythmic. 

"C'mon." He chided. "I'm taking you home." Levi muttered under his breath as he slipped on his dark green jacket, with tiny wings on it, symbolizing his rank.  
Erwin didn't protest. He stood up. Even though his shoulders were slouched and his knees were slightly bent, he still towered over levi. 

Levi guided erwin to his car. Erwin walked to work, so there werent any problems.  
Erwins head bobbed to the side, once he relaxed in the passenger's seat. As levi got into the road, the small rocks and bumps almost put erwin to sleep. When they stopped in the parking lot of the complex where erwins apartment was, erwin awoke. He undid his seatbelt and lazily got out of the car, sloppily gathering his things whille levi helped him upstairs.

Levi fished around for the keys in Erwins back pocket, his fingers brushing up against erwins ass as he looked for them.  
He felt the cold metal against his small fingertips and took the keys, to unlock the door. Once they entered the room, levi flinched. The place was a complete pigsty. There were newspapers spread across the floor and work papers and files, put sloppily across the desk and dining table. Nothing that couldn't be fixed, but levi couldn't believe he lived like this.

"God, Erwin." He mumbled as they walked to Erwins clean bedroom. Levi sighed with relief as he saw how Erwin kept his room. Nice and tidy. "Go to bed." Levi told him and jabbed his slender finger towards the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Erwin did as he was told and almost fell asleep. 

"I'll clean this place up." Levi whispered and turned away.  
"Hey, levi..." Erwin murmured, half asleep. Levi turned his head to face him. "Hm?"  
Erwins eyes were closed, and he had a tiny smile on his face. "Thanks." He said quietly to levi. Levi turned back to face the door and closed it behind him. "No problem."  
He took his hand off the door knob and left the hallway, with the smallest trace of a smile upon his thin lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin woke up from his restless slumber and looked around his now clean room. Much cleaner than it was before at least. He glanced beside himself and saw a fresh glass of cold water. He tasted it and quickly set it down. It had been placed there hours ago. "The waters gone sour." He whispered as he pursed his lips and got up to dump it out. When he arrived in the kitchen, he was greeted by the cleanliness of his kitchen. He was bewildered by the sight. "Did I do this?" He questioned, and realized it must've been Levi. It just made sense that it was him. The way he had kept his office so clean all the time, and fussed at everyone in the department if someone forgot to put their food away, or if there was a single wrapper or piece of trash on the floor. He didn't complain, but he knew he would just dirty up the place again, and Levi would most likely kick his ass for it. He just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. All of his cookbooks had been put into alphabetical organization, and everything was spotless. "Damn, he went all out. Didn't he?" He scratched the back of his head. He felt bad. Maybe he should've paid him for this. He knew Levi wouldn't like that though. He hated accepting money from people, unless it was his paycheck from work. "I cant believe you would live in such a pigsty, Smith." A voice mumbled from the corner of the room. Erwin spun around, to see Levi standing there, leaning against the wall, with his sleeves rolled up. "I actually took time out of my life to clean up your shitty house." He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I didn't tell you to clean up. You could've just been on your way back to work by now." he looked up. "Speaking of which, what time is it?" he looked at his clock. "How long were you here, cleaning up?" he questioned as he poured the water from his glass into the sink. The room was silent for a moment, until Levi cleared his throat. "It doesn't fucking matter, okay?" He spat and brushed a bit of dust from his shoulder. "It does matter. If you were here for a long time, cleaning my apartment, I should at least be kind enough to pay you." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a fifty dollar bill, holding it out to Levi. "Get that shit away from my face, or ill take it and shred it." He growled and turned his face away. "I'm leaving." he mumbled and grabbed his bag, then left out of the door without another word spoken. "He's such an odd man, yet so intriguing." He said to no one in particular. He reached up into the top shelf of his cabinet that Levi probably couldn't reach. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured it into a small glass along with a few ice cubes. He hadn't had this in so long. He gratefully took a sip. He felt the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He took another swig. He enjoyed the feeling of it running down his throat, with every inch burning more. This was the pain that he loved the most. He quickly finished the glass, not bothering to refill it, like he usually did. He had no reason to get drunk. He just swirled the ice around in the empty cup, waiting for the small cubes to melt into water at the bottom of his glass. the cold condensation of the ice was dripping off his fingertips, he raised the glass to his face and licked the water dripping from his fingers before setting the glass back down on the counter and putting the whiskey bottle in its original place, in the cabinet. He exhaled loudly and threw on his navy blue coat. It was raining outside, like most days. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the department, since his car was in the shop currently. He walked into the department, and hung his coat on the rack by the door. "Erwin, we've been waiting for you! Where the hell were you?!" Shadis yelled at him, obviously mad. He had just stepped out of the interrogation room. "Oh, sorry sir. I wasn't feeling well, so I headed home for a bit." He replied calmly. Shadis sighed, exasperated.

"All right. just get your ass in here." he grumbled and turned to walk back in the room.

 

**sorry, im going to cut this chapter a little short. Im having a little bit of writers block right now. Ill continue the story when I have an Idea, which shouldn't take too long.**

**-commanderbabycakes**

 


End file.
